


Naïveté

by CamaradeCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Poulécriture, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Kuina n'avait jamais aimé remettre à plus tard ce qu'elle pouvait faire de suite. Elle faisait toutes les tâches qu'elle devait faire dès l'instant où on les lui donnait, n'avait jamais stressé pour un devoir à rendre, ni pour des révisions en retard et encore moins pour se préparer à un rendez-vous important. Elle était toujours prête en temps et en heure, en avance même, et c'était une habitude dont elle était très fière.Puis Zoro était arrivé dans sa vie.
Relationships: Kuina & Portgas D. Ace, Kuina & Roronoa Zoro, Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Collections: Poulécriture





	Naïveté

Kuina n'avait jamais aimé remettre à plus tard ce qu'elle pouvait faire de suite. Elle faisait toutes les tâches qu'elle devait faire dès l'instant où on les lui donnait, n'avait jamais stressé pour un devoir à rendre, ni pour des révisions en retard et encore moins pour se préparer à un rendez-vous important. Elle était toujours prête en temps et en heure, en avance même, et c'était une habitude dont elle était très fière.

Puis Zoro était arrivé dans sa vie.

Zoro c'était ce frère chiant qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à avoir, ce frère qui la harcelait sans arrêt pour qu'ils se battent sur tout et n'importe quoi, cherchant toujours à la dépasser alors que très franchement, elle s'en _foutait_. Elle avait fait l'erreur d'accepter ses premiers défis, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quinze ans plus tard il ne la lâche toujours pas. Zoro mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle qui avait toujours l'habitude de tout faire en avance, de ne jamais prendre de retard dans son travail, s'était retrouvée avec un planning de plus en plus chargé. Elle grandissait, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait de plus en plus de travail, les compétitions de kendo lui demandaient de plus en plus de travail et en plus elle devait gérer son frère.

Elle avait cependant réussi à s'en sortir. Plus ou moins.

Elle n'était plus autant en avance qu'avant, mais elle avait tout de même une marge acceptable.

Malheureusement, d'un seul coup, Sabo, Ace et Luffy étaient à leur tour arrivés dans sa vie.

Ces trois frères, c'était les voisins que personne ne voulait avoir. Bruyants, toujours à se faire des coups entre eux avant de se réfugier à l'appartement du dessous (c'est-à-dire chez elle), Kuina avait de moins en moins de temps pour elle et pour son travail. Au fil des ans qui passaient, sa patience aussi diminuaient.

Luffy était le plus facile à gérer. Il n'était pas tant que ça dans ses pattes, c'était plutôt Zoro qu'il collait. D'un certain côté, c'était quelque chose qui l'arrangeait. Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups, Luffy ne la dérangeait pas et Zoro la laissait enfin tranquille.

C'était sans compter sur Sabo et Ace.

Ace était vraiment le pire. Dès qu'ils avaient emménagé, le garçon s'était retrouvé avec elle tout le temps : ils étaient dans la même classe, dès qu'ils avaient un projet de groupe à faire les professeurs les mettaient ensemble, ils étaient même dans le même club et avaient les mêmes amis ! Kuina s'était vite fait à l'idée qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de lui. Et c'était bien le problème ; Ace ne cessait de l'énerver. Et quand elle disait qu'il l'énervait, cela voulait dire qu'il la rendait complètement folle.

Tout était bon pour la mettre dans tous ses états : de la blague stupide au stratagème complexe qui pouvait mettre des jours en place juste pour lui tirer un hurlement de rage. Il ne cessait pas et Kuina se sentait lentement mais sûrement devenir de plus en plus folle.

Heureusement, _Dieu merci_ , Sabo était là pour contrebalancer l'horreur que lui faisait vivre Ace.

Sabo était tout le contraire de son frère. Là où Ace se moquait constamment d'elle, Sabo la complimentait. Là où Ace aimait la faire hurler de rage, Sabo s'occupait de la calmer. Là où Ace arrivait à entraîner tous leurs amis dans ses plans foireux, Sabo se contentait de prendre la défense de Kuina, essayant tant bien que mal d'apaiser les choses.

Zoro était le petit frère chiant.

Luffy était le voisin sympathique qui était tout le temps collé à Zoro.

Ace était l'ami qu'elle avait envie d'étrangler.

Et Sabo était... Sabo.

Il l'aidait souvent, savait tenir une conversation intéressante et était amusant. Et puis, il fallait avouer que même son apparence physique ne la laissait pas de marbre.

Elle avait fini par lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et ce fut avec une grande surprise qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il partageait ce sentiment. Une très bonne surprise, en effet.

(Sauf si on prenait en compte le fait qu'Ace tenait des paris depuis le jour où ses frères et lui avaient emménagé.)

Même si Kuina n'était sortie avec personne avant Sabo, elle savait pertinemment qu'avoir un garçon en tant qu'ami et en tant que petit-ami n'était pas du tout la même chose. Cependant, elle avait suffisamment confiance en Sabo et elle estimait qu'elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle faisait le bon choix.

Quelle erreur.

Elle avait été si naïve.

Sabo était son parfait opposé sur une chose qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à accomplir.

Sabo procrastinait absolument tout.

Il mettait tout à plus tard, au lendemain voire à jamais, s'il le pouvait. Elle n'irait pas à le qualifier de fainéant, mais s'il pouvait éviter une tâche, peu importe sa nature, il le faisait. Kuina l'acceptait, elle aimait Sabo, avec ses défauts, mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que cette horrible manie était _contagieuse_.

Elle avait tout essayé pour ne pas succomber. Elle redoublait d'effort dans ses cours, dans ses entraînements, elle allait même jusqu'à se dépasser pour battre Zoro sur les défis stupides qu'il lui lançait quotidiennement (en voilà un qu'elle aurait aimé voir un peu plus procrastiner), mais rien n'y faisait, plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus faible face à Sabo.

Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire pour la convaincre. Il suffisait qu'il soit chez elle ou qu'elle soit chez lui, qu'elle ait réussi à lui faire promettre de travailler sur cette dissertation de philosophie qu'ils avaient à rendre pour le mois prochain et _non, Sabo, ce n'est pas trop tôt pour s'y mettre, un mois ça passe vite et je ne vais pas te laisser attendre la veille au soir pour commencer_.

Mais il était si convaincant, ses arguments étaient implacables et puis, un épisode d'une série, qu'est-ce que c'était sur un mois de travail ? Elle pouvait bien se permettre de regarder un épisode ou deux... ou huit... ?

Et du haut de ses dix-huit ans, Kuina se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle commençait à procrastiner à son tour.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
